1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scooter, and more particularly to a scooter that has a foldable frame and a carrying casing to hold the folded scooter for storage or transportation.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional scooter whether powered electrically or pedal powered has a fixed frame that cannot be folded and mounted in a small carrying case. It is hard to transport when the conventional scooter is broken and take a large volume during storage.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional scooter.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved scooter that has a foldable frame and a carrying case to hold the folded scooter for storage or transportation.
To achieve the objective, a scooter in accordance with the present invention comprises a steering assembly, a frame, a front wheel, at least one rear wheel, a drive device and a carrying case. The steering assembly includes a handlebar, a fork, a head tube and the front wheel. The frame is comprised of a front frame and a rear frame that both have a front end and a rear end and are slidably connected to each other. The front end of the front frame is pivotally connected to the steering assembly so the steering assembly can be folded relative to the frame. At least one rear wheel is mounted at the rear end of the rear frame. The drive device is mounted on the scooter to drive the rear wheel(s). The carrying case with a top is mounted on the rear frame and is adapted to be a seat for a rider or to hold the scooter after the scooter is folded.